Black Purple (A Pokemon Dark Violet Fanfiction)
by BelowTheText
Summary: A Dark Violet Rom Hack Fanfic. (Full Summary inside) [Warning: Forget what you once thought of Green, Blue and Red. This is totally different, just like the ROM Hack. I also suggest you try the game out to make following the story easier.]
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary:_

_Green has been waiting for this day her whole life and is just about ready to set off to begin her very own Pokemon journey._

_But things aren't always easy. Take camping without a proper bath tub for one thing. Or all these trainers demanding to battle any which way you look. Also those bug Pokemon jumping on you at the most unexpected times._  
_And what's with that sinister Team Rocket that always insists on recruiting her. Plus that creepy kid who never seems to leave her alone._

_Luckily, she has her beloved Squirtle, Naga, by her side. Together with her two childhood friends-turned-rivals, what could possibly go wrong?  
But first she needs to get the hell out of this stupid Mt. Moon._

* * *

"So he gives us our Pokemon and makes us his delivery boys because he forgot to change the address at the Wingull Post Service."

Blue kicks a stone into the stream with a lazy plop, startling a few goldeen swimming around. He continues, "I say we ditch it and set off now. I bet they're probably a box of Lava cookies or a bag of Pecha Berries from the south or something equally boring."

Red sighs like he was used to this kind of behavior. In a way, he has; being next-door neighbors to the cocky, impatient Blue for sixteen years can develop a high tolerance to idiots (especially the rich kind).

"We have to go back. It's the least we can do for Professor Oak. He gave me my pikachu without even charging a dime." Blue fondly patted his bright yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu's red cheeks sparked and he let out a content 'Pikaa'

"He wasn't supposed to charge you for him, stupid. Pikachu was yours to begin with." Blue said as he watched his own bulbasaur playing with Green and Naga by the stream.

Red followed the boy's gaze and smiled as Green pulled Blue's bulbasaur from the stream he fell into. Green laughed as the green plant Pokemon shook himself dry.

"Yeah, well not all of us are rich grandkids of famous professors."

Blue noticed the boy's gentler and more relaxed tone and knew instantly the cause. He knew. Of course he knew. They've been best friends for over a decade, how could you not? But rather than teasing him like he would on a normal day, Blue got up and yelled, "Hey, Green! Are you ready?"

The brunette trained her bright smile at the two boys sitting by a rock and stood up. She told the two Pokemon that they should get going, then waved back and said, "Let's go!"

* * *

"I told you, they'd be cookies."

"Oh don't be such a grumpy mankey, Blue. The Professor's happy and we can finally get on with our journey. Plus I got a Lava cookie I've been dying to try. I'd say it's a win-win situation." Green said as she stared up at the blue sky and white cotton clouds passing by.

They'd asked for directions to the entrance Daisy said would take them straight through the Viridian Forest to get to Pewter City and ultimately, the Pewter City Gym. They were currently taking a break and stopping for lunch under a tall Alder tree watching the busy Viridian city pass them by.

"Yeah, we heard you the last sixty or so times. Give it a rest, Blue." Red added as he scooped another heaping pile of Pokemon food on their Pokemon's dish.

Pikachu and the others devoured it the minute it reached their dishes.

Green laughed, "They deserve third and fourth helpings, Red. Naga battled really well."

Blue jumped down from the branch he was lazing on and gave an indignant huff, "I was going easy, seeing as that was your first battle."

Red interjected saying, "Yeah well she still won against both pikachu _and_ bulbasaur. I guess you could say it was beginner's luck."

Green furrowed her eyebrows and retorted, "Excuse you. All that was pure skill and I'm going to be the first to get to the Hall of Fame, just you watch. Isn't that right, Naga?"

The blue Squirrel-turtle Pokemon looked up from his plate and cried out, "Squirtle squirt!"

"Once I teach bulbasaur some grass-type moves, you'll be sorry." Blue warned, only his tone gave him away and Green only stuck out her tongue despite the smile forming on her lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

As they made their way to the Pokemon Center to stock up on items before heading to the Viridian Forest, they noticed a couple of strange looking men in black uniformed outfits surrounding an ace trainer. And the trainer didn't looked too pleased.

"I told you, no! Are you three nitwits too stupid to understand what _no_ means?"

The man in the middle replied with a creepy grin plastered on his face, "But think about what you can achieve if you join Team Rocket!"

"And you'll surely be a Top Rank Admin." one added.

"And be paid handsomely by our bosses." the last says.

"I'd love to, but that would be a lie. And if you bother me one more time, I'm calling the police." With that, the trainer walked away leaving the trio stunned and frustrated.

The wise move in this case, when three strange men glare at you with wicked intentions, would be to move along as quickly as possible and not make eye contact at all. But Green couldn't bring herself to move and felt her feet rooted to the ground. She felt a throb in her temple and her fingers itched towards her Pokeball.

Red looked back, realizing the brunette was missing. He noticed the three creepy looking guys making their way towards her and the tense stance Green held. Red immediately yelled Green's name.

"What about you, girlie. Want to join Team Rocket?" The same middle man beckoned to the girl.

"No?" He said when his question was answered only by Green's steely gaze. "Okay, we can soon change that."

For the whole of the battle, Red and Blue found themselves as engaged in the battle as Green was. Naga attacked with more force than usual, sensing his trainer's fury. The three grunts were no match for Naga and the result was in favor of Green.

The strangers ran away with empty threats to call their parents. "You'll pay for this!" They screamed as people shot them odd looks before continuing on with their business.

"That was amazing, Green!" Red exclaimed as the brunette walked back to them with a grim expression on her face.

"Even I have to admit you were pretty damn cool." Blue said, one hand on a hip with a smirk to match. Blue saw the expression on Green's face; the usual cheeky-cheerfulness was absent.

"What's wrong?" All teasing left his voice.

Green only shook her head and began until a voice interrupted their conversation, "You were wise not to join Team Rocket."

Green spun around only to come face to face with an equally strange looking boy with firey-red hair.


	2. Chapter 2

The trio stood before the boy with curiosity and weariness written on their faces. The boy wore deep purple robes that seemed to complement his burgundy hair perfectly. He glared at Green as if she were an irritating weedle that dropped on him. Green shrunk back, hoping to hide away from his intense gaze.

Blue and Red stepped forward, sensing their friend's distress. Naga, bulbasaur and pikachu followed suit, their claws and teeth bared.

The boy did not seem to notice the tense stance they were in and instead continued, "Team Rocket is an evil organization. They do nothing but terrorize people and abuse Pokemon. Someone needs to stop them, and that person will be me."

The boy shot another glance at Green and the brunette winced as if his gaze pierced her. "And if you get in my way, I will have no choice but to kill you." Naga growled.

Red yelled, "What's your problem? She just helped you rid the city of those idiots. You should be on your knees, thanking her!"

The strange boy looked at Red in annoyance as if he's only sensed his presence now. "Stay out of this. It is not your problem."

Blue held a Pokeball in his hand and let out a low growl, "You hurt Green and we'll make it our problem."

The boy's silver eyes narrowed. He held out his Pokeball outright. "So be it."

* * *

The match ended in Blue's favor - but only by a fraction; bulbasaur fainted just seconds after the boy's nidoran - and the trio were at the Pokemon Center, treating Green and Naga's Pokemon. Green sat beside Blue who winced as the potion stung his skin.

"Geez, Blue. I understand that you were angry, but you didn't have to go and punch the guy." Green muttered as she finished bandaging his knuckles.

Red stood beside his friends with a grim expression on his face. Green looked up at Blue's face and reached out to touch the bruise where the strange unnamed boy made his mark. Blue jerked his head away before the girl got to spray more of the potion.

Green sighed and turned to Red who seemed too preoccupied with fixing the contents of his bag to notice her. The trio's Pokemon were safely in their balls and Green, despite still feeling tense and on-edge, was rested and well-fed.

Finally, she stood up and shouldered her bag. "Come on, you two. I think it's time we head on to the gym."

* * *

A strange man in flashy green clothes greeted them at the door and apologized stating the gym leader wasn't in.

Green slumped as she heard the news, "This day just keeps getting better and better." She muttered to herself.

Red asked the man, "When do you think he'll be back?" The man shook his head and said, "It's hard to say. He left on an important mission a few days ago. Could be a week, could be a month."

Blue said, "Well, could you at least tell us where the nearest Gym is?" His irritation ill-concealed.

A similar look of irritation flashed across the man's face, "I don't like your tone, boy. But if you must know, it's over at Pewter City. Up north. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to checking on our Gym trainers."

And with that, the door to the Gym slammed shut.

Red coughed as the dust settled, "Well."

Green waved a hand in an attempt to keep the dust away from her face, "That went well."

Blue made a noise with his mouth and with one hand in his pocket and the other on the strap of his backpack, he turned around and said, "Whatever."

* * *

Green convinced the boys to stay in Vermilion City for one more day to explore the city more. And Red - despite it being his hometown - said yes.

"To be fair," Green said as she popped a piece of her piplup cotton candy in her mouth, "Blue and I've never been in this part of the city." They were strolling down a festive market street. Red had informed them that the market only took place twice a year.

"And in the school days when we _were_ here," Blue paused, snatching a piece of Green's candy and plopping it into his mouth. Green protested but the damage was done. "we only ever stayed in school and journeyed back home afterwards."

Red kept a watchful eye on Naga and the others who were busy playing with a strange cleffairy plushie that lit up whenever pikachu touched it. Red turned to his friends and grinned, "Well aren't you lucky you've got the best tour guide in town?"

The boy plucked the last of Green's candy that travelled mid-way to her mouth before popping it into his own. Green complained again, "You two! That was the last piece! What happened to making it your problem if someone hurts me? It seems like _you two_ are my problem." Red and Blue burst into a fit of laughter.

Green was annoyed, but soon enough she found herself laughing along with her two friends.

* * *

"Hey, Blue, Red." Green stared up at the darkness trying to make out the ceiling's lining in the dim moonlight.

"Yeah?" "Mhmm..."

Green poked Blue in the ribs, "Hey!" Blue whispered, half-jumping out of his sleeping bag.

"What?" Blue growled. Red snickered beside Green. After Red and Green's laughter died down Green continued in the same soft voice, "Who do you think those strange people were."

Red and Blue both knew that the strange men's presence was not forgotten the entire day out. Whenever Green thought they weren't looking, she wore a sad and blank look that worried Red and Blue. Even Naga seemed to sense her grief.

Blue decided to break the gloom threatening to settle on the three of them, "Well it doesn't matter; You're safe now."

Red nodded, adding, "Definitely, we'll be here for you. Right, Blue?"

"Blue?" Red said again as his question was met with only more silence. Green nudged the lumpy figure laying beside her and concluded that he fell asleep.

Red let out a sigh and said, "Figures." To which Green chuckled.

A few minutes of companionable silence followed until Green finally got to say the words on her mind.

"Red," "Hmm?" Green faced the boy, "Thanks for standing up for me, that was really brave."

All of a sudden the cool room became too warm for Red's liking. He thanked Ho-oh that the room was dark otherwise his face would be just as his namesake. Blue grinned to himself, despite feeling his chest tighten into several confusing knots.

He stammered out a response after realizing several awkward seconds have passed, "You don't really need to thank me. Blue was the one who did most of the battling. Besides, that's what friends are for."

Green pondered on this before finally giving him a small smile that seemed to illuminate the dark room, "Yeah. You're right. But all the same: thank you, Red. I'm glad I'm traveling with you and Blue by my side...zzz..." Green would've liked to continue and dream about the new adventures she'll encounter and the new Pokemon she'll meet. At that moment, the events of earlier that day were forgotten. But exhaustion caught up with her and she soon drifted off.

Red smiled as he watched Green's face grow more peaceful and more relaxed. Red whispered to no one in particular, "Good night, Green. You'll always have us by your side."


End file.
